


Found Out?

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the pub leads to something more for Sam and Gene and new knowledge for Nelson.</p><p>Written for the 2010 Life on Mars ficathon. The prompt was Sam/Gene, R/NC-17 Nelson catches them in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out?

Taking advantage of a momentary lull in the demands for pints and whisky chasers Nelson picked up some glasses to wash and let his gaze wander round the room and his mind drift. And as he did he felt a sense of satisfaction settle over him.

He was quite content with his lot in life and one reason for that was that he enjoyed running his pub. Nelson’s main reasons for liking his job were fairly pragmatic. He liked the money, no publican would ever run out of customers if they catered to the cops, and the hours suited him.

But it also gave him the chance to study his fellow man. Of course most of what he observed was officers of the law getting pissed, telling stories about the birds they’d pulled, something he always wanted to raise a sceptical eyebrow at, and getting far too competitive about darts.

However, every now and again, there was something interesting and while he may be off his trolley Sam Tyler was definitely interesting. From the first moment he came in muttering about his subconscious and diet coke Nelson found him fascinating. And Nelson knew he wasn’t the only one that thought so because whether he was arguing with him, insulting him, or grudgingly agreeing with him he had noted that DCI Hunt could not take his eyes off the other man.

Nelson let his eyes drift over to the table where the two men sat that night, taking in that, despite the dull roar of noise around them, no one disturbed them. DCI Hunt and DI Tyler seemed to create their own island, one that allowed no interlopers.

A glance at their faces made Nelson think that the conversation must be a heated one as their gazes were unwavering; in fact there was almost a spark between them. That intense look combined with the way they leaned towards each other almost unconsciously............well, if it had been Tyler and that lovely lady Annie doing the same thing, then Nelson would have known what that meant. But with Tyler and Hunt it couldn’t possibly be what he thought.

However, before he could ponder on it any further DS Lawson rolled up to the bar and drew his attention back to the pulling of pints.

***********************************************************

Sam dragged Gene out of the pub’s back door and into the alley where the car was parked. The adrenaline from their earlier argument still ran through him and that combined with the feel of the man warm and compelling at his side made Sam want to get Gene somewhere private as quickly as possible.

When they reached the car Sam stopped and turned around to cajole Gene into giving him the keys, but before he could get a word out Gene crowded in close, so close that Sam was backed up against the car. The feel of cool metal at his back and the solid bulk of Gene at his front swiftly turned the low level familiar arousal he had been feeling for the last half an hour into something more urgent.

“Think you better find the keys yourself Sammy,” Gene rumbled into Sam‘s ear, while slowly and insistently pushing his hips forward so that Sam could feel that the other man was also turned on and eager to be touched.

Rolling his eyes slightly Sam glanced round to make sure they were alone. He knew that everyone else was still drinking in the pub, but he felt better for the quick check. Satisfied that no one was around Sam quickly moved out and behind Gene, so that he was near enough to feel the heat of the other man’s body, but not quite touching him. He then snaked his hand into Gene’s left trouser pocket and felt carefully for the keys.

“Not here then, I suppose I better check the other side,” he breathed, letting his lips press against the exposed skin at the base of Gene’s neck once he had finished talking.

He removed his hand from the pocket and moved it slowly across the front of Gene’s trousers pressing against the hardening bulge of Gene’s cock for a moment before moving onwards to stop at the other pocket.

“Hmmmm can’t search properly like this can I, better try the other hand,” Sam whispered.

Sam moved his hand back in the direction it had come from, but this time he stopped to caress, massage, and squeeze Gene’s cock not stopping until he got a shiver, an involuntary thrust of hips, and a deep groan out of his Guv.

At that groan he reached into Gene’s other pocket and easily found the keys. Snagging them quickly Sam stepped back and away from the other man. “Okay then let’s get going,” he announced.

As he expected Gene reacted immediately to this sudden withdrawal of touch by spinning round, grabbing hold of Sam‘s jacket and hauling him close once more. As it always did the aggression and heat of that move sent a jolt of excitement and need through Sam and he knew that Gene could see the desire on his face.

“Oh no you don’t Sam my lad,” Gene declared, “you are going to finish what you started.” And then Gene closed his hand over Sam’s, plucked the keys from his fingers, opened the car, and hurriedly pulled Sam into the back seat.

************************************************************

As Nelson dragged the empties out to the bins at the back of the pub he was surprised to see DCI Hunt’s Cortina still parked in the alley. He was sure he had seen DI Tyler drag his drunk Guv out of the door about 20 minutes ago, just before last orders, which meant they should be well and truly gone by now.

Still he suspected they must have misplaced the keys somewhere and had been forced to walk instead. Nelson decided he‘d keep an eye out for the keys as he cleared up as it wouldn’t be the first time he’d found someone’s keys under the tables or in the toilets, drunk policemen were often rather clumsy. He would keep the keys until the next day when 200 pounds of contrite copper would come round and ask if he’d seen them. There was usually a drink in it for him the next night if he had found them.

But he decided he had better check on the car, DCI Hunt loved that car after all and while the local petty criminals knew better than to mess with it, it would be best if he made sure it was locked and secure for the night.

Putting down the crates Nelson moved closer to the car and as he did he thought he could see some movement in the back seat. Just a slight shifting of shadows, but it definitely looked like someone was there.

With a combination of anxiety and curiosity Nelson stepped nearer to the car and as the figures became clearer he felt his thoughts stutter even as feet drew him closer still.

There were two figures in the back seat.

Two figures that were tangled together.

Two figures shifting in an unmistakable motion that just screamed sex.

Two figures moving with an urgency that showed they wanted each other badly.

Two figures, both male, one DCI Hunt and the other DI Tyler.

Finally Nelson froze in shock although he could not stop his mind from racing. He could not have seen that, it was impossible.

Almost without conscious thought he looked back at the car, noting the way it shifted slightly. And while detail was obscured he could see the way the two bodies strained against one another, and that their movements were getting faster and faster. The smaller figure was on top now, having pushed the other down to lie on the seat, and that figure was facing the car window.

A frisson of fear ran through Nelson, all DI Tyler would have to do to see him would be to look up.

He’d taken care to remain on the good side of the men that frequented his pub, but he’d been especially careful of DCI Hunt, and this was not something that the DCI would want known. Which meant it was not something that Nelson wanted to know.

It was one thing to make observations from the safety of his bar, but this was too dangerous for all involved. So Nelson backed away as quickly and quietly as possible resolving to keep this a secret and never think about it again.

*********************************************************

Sam stopped moving, for just a second he could have sworn that he saw someone outside the car looking in, but when he forced his eyes away from the flushed and frantic face of his partner and outside there was no one there.

An impatient groan and a hard upward thrust from the man underneath him brought Sam’s attention back to more important matters.

Glancing down he took in Gene’s dishevelled state from the parted lips to the half unbuttoned shirt revealing sweat-soaked skin to the hard cock against his own to the trousers and underwear half way down those long legs.

And Sam knew he wasn’t in any better state, his shirt was fully open, marks from where Gene had gripped his sides were starting to show, his nipples were hard and aching from where they had been teased by tongue and teeth, and his own trousers were hanging off one foot revealing everything to Gene’s scrutiny.

Moving his hand up to his mouth Sam licked his palm to get some moisture and then reached down to grip both his and Gene’s cocks in one hand. Circling them as much as he could he moved his hand up and down stroking both at the same time, and causing Gene to buck in desperation under him and groan his name.

A few more strokes and Gene reached up and pulled Sam’s head down to his own, first biting at the bottom lip and then parting Sam’s lips and kissing him deeply.

Letting go of both erections Sam aligned his whole body with Gene’s as much as the car would allow and began to thrust against him. The buttons of Gene’s shirt pressed uncomfortably into his chest, but Sam did not care. He trailed his lips down from Gene’s mouth to his neck and started to mouth at the bare skin that he found.

Gene’s hands roamed Sam’s body as the two men found a rhythm that worked and started to move faster, they slipped under his shirt to stroke his back and then moved down to squeeze his backside and draw the other man into an even more frantic motion.

As the need for release got closer and closer Gene gripped Sam’s sides and Sam knew that he would once again have bruises on his hips in the morning. So he bit firmly where Gene’s neck reached his shoulder and as he did the other man threw his head back, moaned loudly and came, cock jerking against his own and cum covering Sam’s cock and stomach.

Now overwhelmed with the need to come as well Sam moved faster and faster, surging against the body beneath him until, after another minute, he too peaked, cried out and came.

For a moment they looked at each other and then Sam felt all the energy he had leave him in one go and he slumped down against Gene, resting for a moment as both men let satisfaction sing through their veins.

However, it only lasted a short time as now that the urgency had passed their somewhat exposed position became clear. With nearly as much speed as they used originally shedding and undoing their clothes Sam and Gene quickly redressed and made themselves as presentable as possible.

A glance at one another and they both moved into the front of the car. Sated and happy there was no realisation that they had been seen. They had no cares in the world other than finally going to their home, where they could get some sleep, and maybe try again in the morning when Gene picked Sam up on the way to work.


End file.
